This invention relates generally to merchandising display apparatus and, more particularly, to display apparatus for attractively supporting eyeglasses or eyeglass frames hereinafter often generically referred to as eyeglasses.
Eyeglasses have been displayed for sale in a large variety of display devices. Oftentimes, the eyeglasses are displayed in a folded configuration supported on a narrow tray sized to receive the folded frames. While this type of display is quite common, eyeglasses thus displayed are difficult to evaluate since they are not in the normal "in-use" configuration with the temples extended and hence must be removed and opened to be fully viewed and evaluated.
Sunglasses are frequently displayed on cards which completely conceal the temples and further prevent convenient evaluation of the overall appearance of the eyeglasses. To more fully display the eyeglasses, stands are available which support the eyeglasses in an extended, in-use position as illustrated, for example, in Foster, U.S. Pat. No. 2,713,947.
A display fixture is disclosed in Everburg, U.S. Pat. No. 3,229,944, which also permits eyeglasses to be exhibited in a simulated position of use. In Everburg, an eyeglass support tray is angularly oriented relative to a rear mounting plate by means of a supporting bracket which is interconnected to the plate by means of lugs which extend through the plate and are secured thereto by retaining clips behind the plate.
While the Foster and Everburg displays improve over simple trays wherein the eyeglasses must be supported in a folded condition, these displays are of a relatively fixed nature such that the display cannot be easily rearranged or are not completely stable and may tend to be inadvertently upset or overturned by persons viewing the eyeglasses displayed thereon.
It is, thus, apparent that the need exists for an improved eyeglass display for attractively supporting eyeglasses in a simulated in-use position which provides stable support for the eyeglasses, is inexpensive and easy to assemble, and permits versatility in the arrangement and configuration of the display.